Laser scanning is used to survey many different settings such as construction sites, historical buildings, industrial facilities or any other applicable setting. The laser scanning may be used to obtain accurate three-dimensional (3D) models of the settings. Many times multiple scans are taken of a setting at multiple locations and the multiple scans are combined in order to obtain a full 3D model of the setting. The combination of scans often includes determining the relative position of a location of the setting in one of the scans with respect to the position of the same location of the setting in another scan, which may be referred to as “scan registration.”